In recent years, along with the advancement of the digital techniques in electronic devices, demands for nonvolatile memory devices have been increasing for storage of data, such as a picture, and the like. Further, demands for increasing the capacity of a memory device, reducing the write power, shortening the read and write times, and prolonging the device's life have been escalating. To meet such demands, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,139 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for forming a nonvolatile memory device using a perovskite material whose resistance value varies according to an applied electric pulse (e.g., Pr1-XCaXMnO(PCMO), LaSrMnO3(LSMO), GdBaCoXOY(GBCO), etc.). According to the technique disclosed in this publication, a predetermined electric pulse is applied to these materials (hereinafter, generically referred to as “variable-resistance material(s)”) to increase or decrease the resistance value of the materials. The resistance value which has varied as a result of application of the pulse is used for memorization of different values. Based on this scheme, the materials are used for memory devices.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-342843 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique relating to a nonvolatile memory device wherein a voltage is applied to an electrode formed of Ag or Cu on an amorphous oxide (e.g., an oxide formed by one or more elements selected from Ti, V, Fe, Co, Y, Zr, Nb, Mo, Hf, Ta, W, Ge, and Si) such that Ag or Cu, which is the material of the electrode, is ionized and diffused in a thin film, whereby the resistance value of the amorphous oxide is changed.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,139
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-342843